My Very own
by Souleaterhetalia
Summary: This is a comedy/romance/adventure, the Soul Eater characters all have crushes on each other, and when a new weapon arrives in town new feelings and crushes start to take place. BAD AT SUMMARIES... DISCONTINUATION!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,well this is my very first fanfic, so go easy on me! Constructive criticism is encouraged!

Maka's POV

SOUL, HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF BED, WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! *she shouts while pounding on her weapon's door* I'm comming! *her weapon Soul says* WELL HURRY UP!  
Okay okay i'm here! *he says*  
Good, now come on! We don't wannah be late! Says you. *he says bordly*  
Come on! We'll take your bike!  
*huffs* fine, let's go...

~~~~AT THE SCHOOL~~~~

Soul's POV

*smirks* Hey Black*Star, what's up?! I ask the arrogant assassin, his responce was, "NOTHIN' REALLY,HOW ABOUT YOU?!"  
Nothin'. I said boredly, hey did you ever confess to Patty that you like her? *i ask once we're away from the group*, his reply was," no not yet, have you confessed to Liz yet?"  
Nope... But I might do it later today, how about you, when are you gonnah tell Patty?"maybe later today, i'm planning on taking her to the zoo to tell her!"  
That's cool. Hey, what's that over there?*i ask looking at someone or something approaching* That's when Black*Star said," HEY! THAT'S ...

CLIFFHANGER!  
sorry but i've been told people give you more reviews when there's a cliffhanger, Whelp hope you enjoyed the first chapter, HASTA-LA-PASTA!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, the only reason i'm uploading so quickly is because i'm bored out of my d*mn mind, anywho here's the next chapie! Enjoy!

Black*Star's POV

i stood there, shocked out of my d*mn mind as i watched my younger twin sis approach the academy..  
VIOLET*STAR?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!IS THAT REALLY YOU?!

Violet*Star's POV

ONII-CHAN! I say as i run up and hug my older bro, i'm here because i was qualafied as a weapon!and yes, it's really me!  
Is Tsubaki-Chan here? Ohh i missed you two so much!i say while hugging him again.

Soul's POV

There isn't a single word in the world to describe how shocked i am right now, i think as i watch the girl who's name is apparently Violet*Star call Black*Star onii-chan and then run up and hug him. Hey Black*Star, Who's this?! I ask him while their talking, apparently he was either ignoring me or didn't hear me, so i tried *STAR WHO IS THIS?! I yell to the assassin only to be ignored again,i walk up to him and then, pulling on his ear led him away from the girl and asked him who this girl was!

Black*Star's POV

When i hear Soul call my name i simply ignore it, doesn't he get it? It's been almost two years since i've seen her and he's trying to pull me away! Then when he aproaches and grabs my ear and leads me to the side, i'm pretty sure you should know, i was Ticked!  
WHAT THE H*LL SOUL?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE! LET YOUR GOD GO!and when he asks me who she is, i simply walk over to her and stand beside her. I mean we're twins for death's sake!  
The only difference is that i'm a little bit taller and her hair is violet!

That's all for now folks! Oh i forgot the Disclaimer!  
I DO NOT, AND SADLY NEVER WILL OWN SOUL EATER!


	3. Tsubaki Maka's reaction

HIYAH GUYS! This is my third chapt so far, i'm trying to keep things going at a nice speed here. So what do u think, to fast not fast enough or okay. Leave in the reviews your decision!

Violet*Star's POV

I watched as the two boys argued and then the bell signalling the end of classes went off so i started to search for Tsubaki.  
We've never met in person, but Onii-chan introduced us through we kept in doesn't know i'm here right now though it's supposed to be a surprise for the both of them!( meaning Tsubaki and Black*Star) There she is! TSUBAKI!

Tsubaki's POV

As i was talking to Maka,Liz, and Patty i heard someone shout my name. It kind of sounded familiar! Kind of like Black*Stars sister Violet*Star, just to prove to myself that i wasn't starting to go insane i looked over at the girls only to see them looking for the voice! And when we heard it again there was a person to go with it,VIOLET-CHAN! I shout as i run over to great her. She's the only real family Black*Star has left! And she's kind of like a sister to me as well! What ate you doing here in Death City? Better yet what are you doing at the academy?her response was," well i have recently been qualified as a weapon!"  
That's great Violet-Chan!

Maka's POV

When we hear someone calling Tsubaki at first we thought it was Black*Star but once it got closer, i realised that it's more like a female version of Black*Star. So when Tsubaki had called the person Violet-chan all of us girls were pretty shocked! As we ran after Tsubaki when we got closer you could tell she was a girl alright! But she looked like she could be Black*Star's twin! So when we finally caught up you could tell she had a star tatoed on her shoulder had violet hair and the same color eyes as Black*Star!  
Now that i think about it, i've seen this girl at the-

CLIFFHANGER!  
Next chapter is the introduction of Violet!  
Oh the disclaimer, I SADLY DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!


	4. Introduction

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Maka's POV

As soon as i see her up close i think, Hey, i've seen her at the Death room with Black*Star before! I watch as her and Tsubaki talk about random things, like how many souls Tsubaki and Black*Star have collected, or talking about how long it's been since they've talked to eachother. After a few minutes I introduce myself, Hello, My name is Maka Albarn!*i say as i shake her hand* May i ask what's your name? Then she replied, " My name is Violet*Star, It's very nice to meet you Maka!" I smiled, It's very nice to meet you to Violet*Star! I watch as Liz introduces herself and Patty, Then Patty started asking her a million questions like, Do you like giraffes, or why is her hair that color, she answered every question with a yes or a no. And that's when Kid came over and asked in a polite manner who she was. She replied, " My name is Violet*Star i'm Black*Star's twin sister!" At this i was shocked, And I was thinking, Since when does Black*Star have a sister?!

Violet*Star's POV

As i'm talking to Tsubaki a girl named Maka introduced herself, she asked me what my name was and I told her, My name is Violet*Star! Then some girls who's names are Liz and Patty introduce themselves, Then the girl who's name is Patty started asking me a bunch of questions. Of course i answered them all not wanting to be rude, That's when someone else named Kid walked over and politely asked me who I was! I answered, My name is Violet*Star,I'm Black*Star's twin sister!

No cliffhanger this time, Yay! But that's the end of this chapter! Screwy(stein) would you like to do the disclaimer?!  
Stein: sure, Ita(Souleaterhetalia) does not and never will own Soul Eater, She only owns Violet*Star


End file.
